


True Love's Kiss

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Reunion, post-explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: If life is a fairytale, then Eddie finds his happily ever after.





	True Love's Kiss

When Eddie surfaces after plunging into the bay, there is still a great deal of flaming wreckage raining down around him from the shuttle. Panicked, he searches frantically through the debris, looking for Venom, ignoring the search and rescue boats and helicopters while he paddles, scanning the surface of the water for anything.

What seems like hours pass and he is at the limit of his strength when he finally finds one tiny mass of black floating amongst all the chaos. Cradling it to his chest, he struggles to stay afloat until one of the boats finally rescues him.

Sitting on its deck and shivering under a rough shock blanket, he looks at the bit of Venom, dull and horribly still where it’s cupped in his shaking hands. Tears streaming down his face, Eddie brings the empty shell of his symbiote up towards his face, pressing blue-tinged lips to its surface.

As his lips touch, a hint of heat, small but noticeable, flares from the contact and spreads through the tiny lump, warming his lips and hands. Then, slowly, so painfully slowly, the blackness seeps into his hands and he feels the warmth moving down his arms and into his chest. Still, Eddie sits there, now crying tears of joys rather than sorrow and staring at his empty hands, even as he marvels at his once-again full heart.

Later, as Venom heals and Eddie gathers the pieces of his life and puts them back together around the new realities of his life together with his constant companion, Eddie will joke that it was true love’s kiss that saved Venom’s life. Venom always scoffs, but doesn’t really deny it.


End file.
